Bad Dreams
by MICKEYMOUSE-95
Summary: my first fic. :  hope you like it. Gillian has a bad dream and is concerned for Cal's safety. Not sure of the rating. probably over-rated. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note- this is my first and most probably only fan fiction story. thank you in advance for reading it. I am not much of a writer and all mistakes are mine. I apologize if this is at all out of character or doesn't make sense. **

**I need to thank Charles and Micheala for introducing me to the awesomeness that is fan fiction.**

Gillian Foster suddenly awoke with fear although she couldn't rmember what about she felt that somethig was very wrong. Something was very wrong with him. She was afraid for him. For his safety. This had been happening ever since afganistan. Although this was the most trrrified she had ever felt. She sudddnly felt the need to be near him. To be close to him.

Before she had realised she was in her car on the way to Cal Lightman's house. The streets were empty. Who would be out driving at this time of night? In the poring rain no less. She reached his house in record time.

She ran fom her car to the front door with rain bucketting down on her. she suddenly felt freezing, who wouldnt? she was only clad in a silk nighty and a thin knee length trench coat. By the time she reached the door she was dripping wet but she didnt care she just had to know he was alright.

He awoke to pounding on his door

"Bloody hell!" He shouted at the front door as he sleepily pulled on his dressing gown.

'Who the hell- Foster?' He said as he opened the door. As soon as it was open she quickly embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank god you're ok!" She almost whispered in his ear.

"Of course I'm ok. What are you doing here? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he pulled her back to look at her face.

"I woke up and i- I had this terrible feeling that something happened to you. I - I!" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Everything Is fine. You're ok." He assured her as he pulled her into anothe tight embrace, trying to calm her down.

After what seemed like eternity, they parted. Gillian was not crying anymore but her face was tear stained.

Cal realised the door was still open. He instaintly reached behind her, his arm dangerously close to her cheek, and flicked the door closed. They locked eyes for a moment until Cal realised her atire.

"Gil you must be freezing! Let me get you a towel and some dry clothes!" He wiped a single tear from her cheek, gave her a quick grin then turned and left from her sight.

Gillian quickly came out of her Trans like state only to realise that what she was wearing had gone see through from the rain and she wasn't wearing a bra! As she heard his footsteps getting closer she quickly grabbed the sides of her coat and wrapped them tightly around her body.

Cal soon came back with a towel, one of his smaller shirts and a pair of his track pants. He handed them to her when they were at his bathroom door.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you!"

"Don't be love. It's nice to know you care. Now you get in there and get warm and dry. Have a nice hot shower; I can't have you get sick on my account."

"Thankyou" she said and gave him a lingering peck on the corner of his mouth. And with that she was in the bathroom and shut the door.

Cal was still just standing there thinking "God she's beautiful!" It wasn't until he heard the shower start he realised that he was still standing there. He decided to buisy himself with making her a hot chocolate for when she got out.

Cal was just putting in the marshmellows when with a crash of thunder the power went out. With this he lit a candel from the draw and made his way to the bathroom door.

"Gil? Are you alright in there?"

No answer.

"Gil?" He said with urgency. "Are you ok?"

"Um. Not really."

"What happened?"

"Well I kind of slipped and I think I twisted my ankle. I can't get up or reach the towels" she said with embarassement.

"Do you need me to come in?"

"I'm not dressed!"

"Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I think I can stand." she attempted to stand. Then she cried out in pain. "No I can't"

"I'm coming in! I'm going to cover my eyes."

"ok." She said in a whimper

Cal slowly opened the door with his hand childishly over his eyes.

"I can't help you if I can't see where you are. I'm going to have to open my eyes if you want me to get you off o the floor."

"Alright but just don't look!" He tried to cover the sigh he made in amusement. As he opened his eyes he saw his business partner, and love of his life, lying on the floor clad only in a single candle light. He fell even deeper in love with her, if that were even possible. She must have realised that he was staring.

"Cal! I told you not to look!"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to assess the situation."

"You can assess it all you want once you've got me off the floor and I'm not naked!"

Cal quickly reached down and picked her up bridal style while simultaneously placing a towel over her. She felt weightless in his arms. He walked brusquely to his bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" she said confused.

"To bed."

"Your bed?"

"Yes, which other bed were you thinking of? I can't have you driving home in this weather with that ankle."

"You're sweet but I can't put you out of your own bed!"

"Well if you're too worried then we can always share the bed."

"Cal." She was warning him.

" Fine. I'll sleep on the hard couch." He said with an exaggerated pout. He placed her in the chair at the end of his bed. Then walked to his bed to arrange the sheets. While Cal was busy with the sheets, Gillian quickly rearranged her towel so now it covered her entire mid section. Cal took his time with the sheets finding amusement in her flustered attempts to cover herself. When he was done he walked over to her and, once again, picked her up bridal style and placed her down on the bed.

While he was tucking her in he noticed fear on her face.

"Cal? Can you lie with me? Just so I can fall asleep?"

"Of course I can love!' He walked to the other side of the bed and pulled open the covers. Gillian's flinch didn't go unnoticed by Cal.

"Anything to help you." He gave her his childish grin. Unexpectedly Gillian fell asleep quite quickly. He made her feel safe. Having him next to her made her feel secure that he was also safe. That he was real.

Gillian woke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. She felt calm, safe and secure. She was in the arms of the man she loved. The man she had loved for as long as she had known him. Her head was resting on his bare chest with her arms around his torso. She was moving with the rise and fall of his chest. When his breaths became irregular, she became aware that he had woken up. It wasn't until that moment that she had realised she was naked. A wave of embarrassment suddenly hit her, sending a blush to her cheeks. How was she going to get herself out of this?

"Mornin' love!"

**PS- I REALLY do NOT like this ending. Any suggestions for a better one are greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. The Morning After

_**Authors Note- Oh MY GOODNESS! Thank you all SO much for the kind reviews! **__**I feel loved! This is the last chapter **____** I hope you like it! I'm still not satisfied with the ending though...anyways please enjoy.**_

"Morning love!" Cal said in a cheery voice.

"_Oh crap!"_ Gillian thought. "_How do I get out of this?" _

Deciding to avoid the elephant in the room, Gillian replied "I had no idea you were such a morning person."

"Nah I'm not. But I make exceptions when I wake up with the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms." He said just a cheerfully as before.

"Cal" she said as she noticed the bulge in the sheet.

"What can I say love. Its morning and I have you in my arms completely naked! Nice view by the way." he said with a cheeky grin on his face. Gillian hadnt noticed but when she lifted her body off of Cal her breasts were completely exposed. She quicky resumed her waking position, making a loud thud when their chests collided.

"Oi!"

When Gillian felt him laughing underneath her she gave him a lite slap on his chest.

"No need to get violent love!" He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Dont be such a child Cal" She said beginning to get annoyed.

"At least im not a cry baby!" this elected a small laugh from her.

"Stop making jokes and help me find a way out of this...situation."

"Maybe I'm comfortable in this 'situation'" he said in a teasing tone.

"Cal" she said in another of her warning tones. "We have to get up because we have to go to work!"

"Hate to break it to you love, but its Sunday. And I don't know about you but I don't work on Sundays."

"Oh! Well pull up the sheet so I can get up!"

"No"

**"Cal!" **

"No, I won't"

"**Fine!"** she yelled as she quickly got up and ran to his bathroom, giving him a nice view of her backside as she ran. She completely disregarded the pain radiating from her ankle. All she wanted was the sancuary of the bathroom. When she got in there she realised that she was at his house and had no clothes.

"Um. Cal?" She called out.

"Yeah love?'

"I kind of don't have any clothes."

"And?"

"Well I'm not comimg out without any clothes on!"

"Well I guess you're going to be in there for a while." He said with a smirk.

"Cal"

"I'll get you the ones from last night." He said trying to remember what he had done with them.

They must still be in the other bathroom. When he got there he realised that her clothes were still in there and soaking wet. He picked them up and put them in the dryer. Once he had the clothes from last night he taped on the door to the bathroom where Gillian was.

She opend the door an inch and stuck her hand out.

"They may be a bit big for you love."

"I don't care" she said and slammed the door. She examined what clothes he had chosen for her. There was a grey t shirt and navy blue track pants. She tried the pants first but found that even with the draw string tight they were too big and falling off of her. Luckily the shirt was big enough that it reached her mid thigh so she could get away with wearing no pants.

As she stepped out of the bathroom Cal was nowhere to be seen.

"Cal?"

"I'm in the kitchen. How much bacon you want?"

The sight of him in his flower print apron made her giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said walking up to him. She put her arms around his waste and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for last night"

"Anything for you love."

Then she did something even she hadnt expexted. She pulled away and held his cheeks in her hands and said "No i mean it!" she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with all the passion she had been keeping for him all of these years. He was stunned at first but then started kissing her back with just as much passion.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, turning her as he did this so she was now pinned between him and the kitchen bench.

"Ah!" She broke away as he gasped in pain.

"What is it?"

"Ah. It's my ankle."

"You just sit up here." He said as he picked her up and placed her sitting on the bench. It was then that he realised she wasn't wearing pants. He slowly trailed his fingers down her leg until he reached her ankle. Which he picked up and said,

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

_**I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Mickey xoxo.**_


End file.
